One shot gratuit ! Edition limitée
by Sweet Marimo-chan
Summary: Et c'est alors que Sweet Marimo-chan tire !Quel lancé de One shot impressionnant ! Elle envoie une rafale surpuissantes en plein face des lecteurs ! Souvenez vous juste d'une chose en lisant ces chapitres: Impossible n'est pas One Piece.
1. Zoro et Sanji : Ennemis ou amis ?

**ZORO ET SANJI**

**AMIS OU ENNEMIS**

- Con de cuistot !

- Bretteur raté !

- Complexé du sourcil !

- C'est ça, fait du moi du vent, mais j'ai autre chose à faire MOI que de dormir ou de picoler !

- C'est vrai, il faut que tu ailles draguer Nami et Robin. Tes hormones te dérangent ! Va les calmer.

- QU-QU-QUOI ! QU'EST QUE TU OSES DIRE !

- Tu as très bien entendu !

Et cela durais depuis une heure. C'était leur passe temps préféré à cause du calme si ennuyant qui régissais depuis plusieurs jours. Alors que tout l'équipage était à l'avant du bateau, eux restaient dans la cuisine soit en train de siroter du Saké pour un, et cuisiner le repas pour l'autre.

*POC*

Alors que ça aurais pu durer des heures encore, un étrange petit homme fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Il était gros comme la main de Chopper, était joncher sur un petit nuage, était de couleur verte et une baguette à la main.

- Bonjours tout les deux je m'appelle Myo, et je… suis… écoutez-moi, au moins…

Il était passionnément ignorer du bretteur et du cuisinier qui se chamaillaient de plus belle. Alors qu'il haussa la voix, il put enfin prendre un peu l'attention des deux pirates.

- T'es qui toi ? demanda Zoro impassible devant l'apparence de cet étrange petit homme.

- T'as vu il est de même couleur que t'es cheveux. Le pauvre…

- Tu t'es vu, trou de cul !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis là ?

- Tu veux que je le répète !

- C'est pour ça que je suis là, tenta l'homme sur son nuage près de l'épaule de Zoro, Je suis ici pour vous apprendre à vous comportez comme de vrais camarades et non des mufles.

- Oy ! Qui c'est que tu traite de mufle là ! S'insurgea Sanji, mains sur la table, se rapprochant dangereusement de son interlocuteur.

- Je vais vous aidez à mieux vous comportez !

- Pas besoin ! M'en fou. Dirent les deux pirates en cœur.

- Arrête de répétez ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! FERME-LA!

L'homme soupira indiscrètement et se mit entre les deux pirates qui ne l'écoutaient plus, une fois encore.

- Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de travail devant nous.

- Pas besoin on t'a dit !

- Et d'abord tu es qui pour rentré dans MA cuisine !

- Je suis Myo et je soigne tout ceux qui en on besoin !

- Chui pas malade !

- SI ! Mais bien sûr que si, tu es malade Zoro ! Si tu pouvais faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux.

- Enfoiré !

- Alors vous êtes près à tenter l'expérience ?

- De quoi ?

- Alors, c'est parti !

- Attend qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Par un temps ensoleillé où régnais le calme sur l'océan et ainsi que sur le Sunny, tout le monde vaquait à ses habituelles occupations. Nami était en train de surveiller le cap à l'avant du Sunny en compagnie de tout le reste de l'équipage. Robin était en train de lire un livre à côté de la navigatrice sur le petit banc, installé derrière le gouvernail. Luffy et Usopp étaient assis sur le garde corps à la droite du gouvernail, en train de pêcher ainsi que de s'ennuyer ferme. Chopper derrière eux, faisait sécher des plantes plus bizarre les unes que les autres. Brook et Franky se livraient un combat acharné sur celui qui jouerai le plus de notes dans un temps limité. Tous, le sourire aux lèvres, écoutaient les notes des deux musiciens, et se plongèrent dans leur penser les plus intimes.

Seul manquaient Sanji et Zoro. Où pouvaient-ils être encore. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, Zoro s'approcha d'un pas léger vers Nami, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

- Ah ! Nami-san, que tu es resplendissante aujourd'hui !

L'archet de Brook fit un énorme dérapage sur ses cordes. Luffy et Usopp se retournèrent surpris. Robin et Chopper relevèrent la tête, ainsi que Franky. Nami se retourna incrédule vers Zoro. Un Zoro avec des cœurs dans les yeux ! S'en fut trop elle le frappa de son poing.

- ÇA VA PAS ! T'ES MALADE DE DIRE DES TRUCS PAREIL, TOI !

- Non ne t'inquiet pas Nami-san, c'est bien moi Sanji ! Dans se corps de Marimo !

- Qui c'est que tu traite de Marimo, Sourcil en vrille !

Les Mugiwara se retournèrent vers une voix familière qui s'emblais être Sanji mais avec le ton monotone de Zoro. C'était bien Sanji qui commençaient à monter les marches.

- Je crois qu'on a un sérieux problème… dit Sanji une main lasse sur le crâne.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

C'est alors qu'une grande réunion haute en couleur se déroula dans la cuisine. Zoro, aux cuisines, expliqua l'apparition du petit homme et de son but. Sanji en train de boire, expliqua comment il avait fait. Même si très confus dans ses souvenirs, il dit qu'il ne se souvenait que du bout de la baguette qui le tapait sur le front et que la seconde d'après il s'était retrouver à la place de Sanji et dans son corps. Au plus grand damne de Zoro, enfin Sanji… Au plus grand damne du corps de Zoro qui habitait l'esprit de Sanji, il avait les mêmes souvenirs ainsi que les mêmes conséquences.

- C'est trop cool se qui vous arrive !

- Luffy… Ce n'est PAS cool… Dit Sanji avec un regard de tueur encore inconnue pour l'équipage.

- Heu… Ok Sanji c'est toi qui…

- M'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est Zoro !

- C'est un peu dur de si retrouver là ! Yohoho !

- Au faite bretteur à la con, prend tes sabres. Il me gène pour cuisiner.

- Avec grand plaisir.

Sanji se leva et pris avec soulagement ses biens. Il les fixa étrangement se qui interpela Robin.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ils sont plus lourds.

- Hein, comment ça ? Demanda Usopp que même si n'osant le dire, cette situation l'amusait beaucoup.

- Ils sont plus lourds, mes katanas.

- Tu veux dire ceux de Zoro.

- C'EST MOI ZORO !

Pour les petites facultés intellectuelles de Luffy, c'était bien de trop. Il se dirigea alors vers l'infirmerie pour une raison encore inconnue. C'est alors que Nami pris la parole.

- C'est… normale non ? Tu es moins musclé dans se corps.

- Pas faux. Obtempéra le corps de Sanji.

- C'est vrai que tu es une grosse brute musclé de partout mais t'as oublié de musclé le cerveau.

- Ta gueule.

- Où vas-tu San… heu, Zoro ?

- M'entrainer… Merde, ça ne sert à rien !

- Ahah t'en met du temps à percuter Marimo.

- C'est TOI le « Marimo », aujourd'hui !

Grand choc pour Zoro (Sanji) une grande aura noire s'effondra sur ses épaule alors que Luffy revenais de l'infirmerie.

- Voilà ! Comme ça, je vais plus vous confondre. Shishishi !

Il avait collé une grande feuille sur chaque torse de ses deux amis. Sur le torse de Sanji, il y avait marqué Zoro et vis-versa. Zoro soupira et se remis à sa recette. Pas question de ne pas cuisiner même dans se corps. Quant à Sanji, il frappa Luffy du plat de sa main. Geste plus qu'inhabituel chez Sanji mais, puisque c'était Zoro… Tout se mélangeait chez nos 7 autres Mugiwara qui, silencieusement, avaient remercié Luffy de leurs avoir mis ces pancartes.

La nuit tomba plutôt vite, et le repas fut servi dans les temps. Mais c'est alors qu'une scène à faire tomber en syncope n'importe qui connaissant Zoro, se déroulais.

- Ma douce et tendre Mellorine, je vois dans tes yeux la lueur de tous les jours heureux que je passe en ta présence ! Si je m'écoutais-

- Ouais, et bah t'écoute pas !

Sanji, au bout de la table, sirotait sa bouteille de Saké tout en surveillait Zoro de très près.

- Un problème toi là-bas ?

- Ouais, il est là, le problème !

Sanji pointa d'un doigt furieux Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook et Franky en train de se foutre ouvertement de lui… enfin de son corps.

- Et alors ce n'est pas mon problème !

- Oui mais, Zoro… Enfin, Sanji-kun… je… C'est un peu gênant…

- Oh ! Mais oui, bien sûr, te faire draguer par une tête pareil, je comprends et-

Le poing de Sanji fonçait maintenant vers la tête de Zoro. Zoro le stoppa fermement en lui prenant le poignet et lui bloqua l'autre bras. Leurs fronts à quelques centimètres, ils se jaugeaient du regard, mais Sanji était trop surpris pour laisser durer plus longtemps cet affrontement. Il avait d'habitude bien plus de force et de rapidité et cela le troublais énormément. Se faire arrêter aussi facilement !

- Zoro, je te prierais de faire attention à mes mains. Merci. Dit Zoro (Sanji) d'un ton ferme.

- Mmm… grogna ce dernier.

Sanji (Zoro) se retourna, et allais partir. Alors qu'il entendit un son de briquet qui lui était familier. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son corps et lui dit d'un ton effrayant qui était très inhabituelle de la voix de Sanji.

- Et toi, fait gâfe à mes poumons.

Un partout. Ils étaient quittes. Zoro (Sanji) rangea son paquet de clopes et attendrait d'avoir retrouvé son corps pour fumer cette cigarette. Sanji parti de la cuisine pour aller dormir sur le pont inferieur comme il aimait bien faire certaine fois. Rien de tel que de dormir à la belle étoile, sur cette belle pelouse et sous ce ciel brillant d'étoiles. Zoro quant à lui, réfléchissait. Peut-être que dans ce corps, il trouverait la réponse qui se posait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Zoro. La Question. Le comment du pourquoi. La raison du pourquoi de cette Question.

Les Mugiwaras qui avaient assisté en silence à la scène se demandèrent comment cette histoire allait se terminer. Bien ou mal ? Nami resta perplexe. Ce n'était pas plus désagréable de se faire draguer par Zoro ou Sanji, le résultat était le même, mais… C'était complètement différent quand même. Croyant avoir déclenchée cette bagarre un peu trop musclé à son goût, elle se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ses deux compagnons.

Tout le monde alla se coucher tôt ce soir là.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Nami se réveilla, vit Robin déjà debout, en train de se coiffer. Elles se saluèrent. Après un décrassage matinale, elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cuisine pour profiter des quelques minutes de repos qu'elles pouvaient profiter, l'équipage étant encore en train de dormir. Elles entrèrent et virent Zoro leur préparé à manger. Il était vêtu non dans ses habitudes d'une chemise blanche à boutons, d'une veste noire et d'une cravate de la même couleur.

- Zoro, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'exclama Nami.

Zoro se retourna, tout sourire, une clope au bec, un air de Sanji sur le visage.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Tout lui revint en mémoire. Le changement de personnalité, l'inversement de rôle de chacun et surtout la bagarre du soir.

- Je croyais que… Zoro t'avait demandé de ne pas fumer, hasarda Robin.

- C'est ce que je fais, elle n'est pas allumée.

- Ah je vois, dit elle un peu soulager qu'ils se respectent un peu.

- Sanji-kun, je suis désolée pour hier soir. C'est de ma faute si tu t'es encore bagarré avec Zoro.

- AAH ! Mais Nami-swan, ne t'en fait pas, lui et moi savons que ce n'est pas pour de vrai. Ne t'excuse pas !

Un peu rassurée mais peu convaincu, elle s'assit près de Robin.

- Non, ce qui m'énerve c'est que c'était mon… enfin… Non rien, passons !

- Si tu as envi de parlé Zor-Sanji, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Non je t'assure ! Tout va bien, merci Robin-chan.

Robin souriait. Se faire appeler ainsi par Zoro c'était bizarre mais plaisant. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant découvrir un Sanji l'œil à moitié fermé son sourire de tout les jours effacé et les cheveux négligé. Vêtu d'une simple veste ouverte qui laissait entrevoir son torse pâle ainsi que d'un pantalon un peu trop grand pour lui, il faisait peur à voir. Il s'assit lourdement en face de Robin et Nami.

- Déjà debout Zoro ?

- Mal dormi…

Robin le regarda avec incrédulité. Lui, mal dormir ! Cette histoire devait le mettre dans touts ses états. Elle regarda alors Sanji et vis de belles cernes sous ses yeux à lui aussi. Un silence de plomb s'installa. Zoro (Sanji) revint de la cuisine et découvrit son corps avec horreur.

- Zoro ! Coiffe moi au moins et ferme ta veste, c'est gênant. Je ne suis pas un nudiste comme toi, moi !

- C'est bon, c'est bon…

Il ferma juste cinq boutons de sa veste et se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux blonds. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se coiffer, d'habitude il n'était pas si long.

- Pff… C'est chiant ! Quand est-ce qu'il a dit que l'on retournerait dans nos corps, l'autre nain ?

- Quand on aurait compris… Pff je ne vois vraiment pas se qu'il a voulu dire par là !

- Ouais…

Ils soupirèrent dans un ensemble parfait. Sanji se leva et alla chercher une bouteille de Saké. Sa descente était toujours aussi impressionnante. La porte se rouvrit une nouvelle fois laissant Luffy, Usopp et Chopper hurler sur Sanji qu'ils avaient faim.

- SANJI ! J'AI FAIM ! MANGER !

- C'n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, crétin.

Luffy le regarda avec perplexité. Lui, son cuistot préféré, disait qu'il se fichait qu'il ait faim.

- C'est moi, imbécile ! C'est Zoro !

- Ah oui ! Ouf ! C'est vrai je me souvenais plus. AHAHAH !

- Y A RIEN D'DROLE !

- T'inquiet, je m'occupe de toi, Luffy.

- Merci Zoro.

Sanji et Zoro soupirèrent tout les deux. Impossible de faire rentré dans le crâne de cet imbécile fini que Zoro était Sanji et Sanji, Zoro. C'est à lors que Brook et Franky firent leurs entrés, ils allaient s'installer à leur place habituelle. Tout se déroula comme d'habitude.

Après avoir fini sa bouteille de Saké, Sanji se leva pour aller en cherché une autre. Il l'ouvrit bu quelques gorger et s'arrêta. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Il se pencha en avant une main sur la bouche s'empêcha de vomir et alla courir dehors.

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? demanda naïvement Luffy.

- Sanji-san. As-tu l'habitude de boire comme un trou ?

- Non, je supporte très mal l'alcool.

- Tout s'explique.

- Le pauvre il ne peu plus boire, ni dormir ainsi que s'entrainer. S'enquit Robin.

C'est alors que Sanji refit son apparition. Il titubait drôlement et lâcha un « j'men sent pas bien » avant de s'écrouler. Chopper se précipita sur lui, il l'aida à se relever et à l'assoir.

- Ça va Zoro ? S'enquit le médecin.

- Je viens…. De te dire… que non.

- Mal au crâne peu être ? Proposa Franky.

- Envi de gerbé…

- Prend soin de mon corps je t'ai dit !

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne suppor… tais… pas… l'aaaaa…

Il n'aurait pas du tourné la tête si vite, il parti à la renverse et tomba de sa chaise. Robin qui avait vu venir la chute de son ami, fit apparaitre quelques mains pour amortir sa chute. Chopper le porta à l'infirmerie. Il lui mit une serviette éponge humide sur le front, le recouvra d'une légère couverture et parti le laissant en paix pour se reposer.

Zoro soupira. Il ne pouvait pas faire attention ! Franchement ! Il prit son briquet et alluma nerveusement une cigarette. Malgré tout, personne ne dit rien. Il fallait lui aussi qu'il décompresse. Il tira une première fois sur la clope et toussa fortement avant de l'enlevé de ses lèvres. Une méchante quinte de toux le prit. Il manquait de s'étouffer. Chopper lui frappa gentiment dans le dos pour l'aider. Une voix de la pièce à côté se fit entendre.

- Je t'avais dit de pas fumer !

Zoro écrasa la cigarette dans un cendrier plus loin. Il grogna un « Et merde… » Avant de s'en aller de la cuisine.

- Ils ne vont vraiment pas bien tout les deux. Conclu Usopp.

- En plus que ça arrive justement aujourd'hui pour Sanji, ce n'est pas cool.

- C'est sûr, mais pour Zoro non plus tu me diras.

Tous sur cette idée cherchait un moyen d'aider leurs amis à retrouver leurs enveloppe charnelle respectif. Si cette situation les amusait beaucoup, eux le vivaient si mal, qu'ils en avaient pitié. Le petit déjeuner si fit plus calme que d'habitude, tous plonger dans leurs pensées.

Soudain une nouvelle voix s'éleva de dehors.

- Les gars, on a un problème !

Tout le monde sorti, ainsi que Sanji (Zoro), pour aller à la rencontre de Zoro (Sanji) qui avait donné l'alerte. C'est alors qu'ils virent un énorme bateau pirate qui se dirigeait vers eux. Ils étaient encore loin, mais ils ne tarderaient plus à comblé la distance. Tout le monde ravis qu'il se passe un peu d'action externe à leur bateau, se mirent en garde et commençais à vibré d'impatience. Les pauvres imbéciles qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de regarder le pavions des pirates adverses, n'avait pas le droit de vivre sur cette mer. Luffy donna le signal de départ.

- C'est PARTI !

- Sanji-kun prend la barre !

- Il y est déjà ! Grogna Sanji (Zoro)

- Oh oui, pardon.

- Ne parle pas à Nami-san comme ça, toi !

C'était la meilleure. Zoro qui prenait la défense de Nami devant Sanji. Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose. Une fois cette petite baston terminée, tous se pencheraient d'un peu plus près sur leurs cas.

Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de leurs assaillants, ils sautèrent à bord du vaisseau ennemi. Usopp et Franky restèrent sur le Sunny pour le protéger. Si quelques pirates oseraient s'en pendre à lui, ils n'auraient pas le champ libre. Les deux pouvaient tirer de loin alors c'était pratique et s'il y en avait trop, Franky prendrait la relève, très allaise avec le combat aux corps à corps. C'est un duo très doué, c'est deux là. Tout le reste de l'équipe prirent plaisir à attaquer les autres pirates. Tous, sauf Sanji et Zoro.

Sanji avait beaucoup de mal à gardé ses katana en mains. Il n'avait pas la poigne qu'il avait d'habitude dans son corps. Il avait bien essayé de mettre le troisième dans sa bouche, mais il arrivait à peine à le stabiliser. Par contre, ses jambes puissantes lui offraient de fermes appuis.

Zoro quant à lui se servais de ses mains pour prendre appuis. Tout se passait bien car ayant des bras surpuissant comme ceux de Zoro, lui offrait de très bon appuis. C'est après que cela se gâtai. Beaucoup moins souple que son véritable corps, de véritable souffrance le lançait quand il essayait de faire le grand écart pour frapper ses ennemis. Il se résolu donc à resté sur une jambe pour frapper avec l'autre mais là encore, il avait quelques difficultés.

Luffy, quant à lui et aux autres, avait seulement du mal à contenir tout ce beau monde. D'habitude, Zoro et Sanji faisait du vrai ménage parmi leurs adversaires. Mais aujourd'hui ils étaient vraiment très nombreux et surtout, ses deux amis n'étaient pas en grande forme. Robin essayant de comblé se manque, prenait souvent des risque et parfois de très gros. Elle avait été plusieurs fois complètement encerclée et parfois maitrisé par ses adversaires. Mais elle avait un gros avantage de par son pouvoir et son intelligence.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Sanji (Zoro) était maintenant complètement encerclé par plusieurs dizaines de combattants adverses. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il décida de ranger ses katanas, inutile pour lui dans se corps, et de se mettre en position pour un combat aux corps à corps. Ses mains devant lui et les genoux un peu plié, il s'apprêtait à donner l'assaut. Il vit ses mains. Il n'y avait aucune blessure dessus. Bien que ne le supportant pas, il ne pouvait pas le trahir. Il rangea soigneusement ses mains dans ses poches.

- Et merde…

Il allait combattre comme lui, c'était la goutte de Saké qui fit déborder la bouteille. Il se lança avec rage sur tous les adversaires qu'il voyait. Ils volèrent dans toutes les directions possible et inimaginable.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Zoro (Sanji) en avait marre. C'est lui qui avait plus mal qu'autre chose. Bien que les jambes de Zoro ne puissent pas être qualifiées de faible, elles étaient bien moins fortes que les siennes. Il avait beau frapper de tout ses forces les adversaires se relevaient. Une seule fois mais se relevait quand même. Mains dans les poches, il faisait face à une vraie armoire à glace. Haut de trois mètre, se colosse avait une grosse balafre sur le visage. Un habitué aux combats.

- Comme Zoro…

Il réfléchissait… « Comme Zoro… » Lui aussi était un combattant. « Mais oui bien sûr ! » Pensa-t-il. Il sorti ses mains de ses poches et s'élança vers ca cible. Il sauta avec élégance et lui balança en plein dans la figure un poing qui promettait la mort. La mâchoire explosa sous la puissance du coup de poing. Zoro retomba à terre, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il pouvait utiliser ses mains vus que se n'était pas les siennes. Il n'y était pas habituer mais peu importait. Il ne fallait pas être surdoué pour balancer des coups de poing des les figures. Il fondit sur touts ses adversaires et faisait beaucoup plus de dégâts maintenant.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Luffy vit le nombre d'assaillant diminuer très vite. Puis à peine le temps de dire « cool » qu'il n'y en avait plus. Il redescendit sur le Sunny suivit par tout les autres. Zoro se dirigea en cuisine après avoir dit qu'il fallait fêter ça ! Sanji lui alla dormir sur le pont supérieur du Sunny. Il ne s'y ferait jamais. Après quelques dizaine de minutes le casse dalle arrivait sur la table. Zoro héla Sanji de bouger son cul car c'était près. Il arriva cinq minutes après.

- Et là, je me suis dit « non c'est fini pour nous, ils vont nous tuez ! »

- Ah ! Et tu es mort ?

- Non, car je suis le grand, le superbe et l'unique…

- Grand, superbe, unique… répéta Chopper.

- CAPT'AINE USOPP !

- TROP FOOOOORT !

Usopp fier de lui, pied sur la table, doigt pointant le plafond devant un Chopper plein d'admiration devant lui. Luffy et Brook applaudirent le récit de leur camarade, Nami se demandait se qu'elle avait fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça, Robin souriait et rigola discrètement, Sanji (Zoro) allait s'assoir à la dernière place qu'il restait quand un hurlement se fit entendre. Zoro (Sanji) par reflexe stupide, avait levé la tête vers l'endroit où le doigt d'Usopp pointait. Il avait hurlé et sauter dans les bras de Franky qui était le plus proche de lui.

Les Mugiwaras éberlués devant une telle réaction avec le corps de Zoro, avaient attiré l'attention. Sanji (Zoro) ne supportant pas l'idée que Franky le porte dans ses bras lui demanda colérique :

- Qu'est se que tu fous encore ?

Il descendit des bras de Franky pour aller se cacher derrière lui. Il fixait toujours un point. Nami cria à son tour et recula de sa chaise. Elle avait regardé à l'endroit où Zoro regardait.

- Qu'est ce que t'a Nami.

- Une grosse araignée…

Tout le monde détourna la tête puis compris. C'est vrai que cette araignée était plutôt impressionnante. Ses 8 pattes velues faisaient face à nos chers pirates.

- C'est de ça que tu as peur ? demanda Franky incrédule. Lui non plus n'avait pas apprécié qu'on lui saute dans les bras.

- Bah… Elle est grosse non ?

Tout les Mugiwaras pouffèrent de rire. Entendre ça de la bouche de Sanji, passe encore mais du célèbre chasseur de pirates le grand et le crains, Roronoa Zoro, c'était plus qu'assez pour les faire rire. Pas Sanji (Zoro) en tout cas, il était vraiment tourné en ridicule. Il protesta.

- T'es pas bien ou quoi, c'est qu'une simple araignée.

- Et alors Marimo à deux balle.

- Blondinet, tu me cours sérieux là. Rend moi mon corps.

- Tu crois que je ne veux pas moi !

- Tu me fais chier ! Fait quelque chose au moins. C'est de ta faute si on en est là !

- Comment ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Si tu ne m'avais pas cherché l'autre jour !

- Tu parles ! T'es bon qu'a trois choses. Dormir, boire, et t'entrainer comme un con ! Tu n'aurais pas pu aller faire une de ses trois superbes activités ailleurs et me foutre la paix !

- Et toi t'es bon qu'à draguer !

- Pardon. Quatre choses. TU SAIS FAIRE CHIER AUSSI !

Ça devenait trop sérieux là. Franky maitrisa le corps de Zoro pendant que Brook s'occupait de celui de Sanji. Ils étaient sur le point de se frapper. Mais cette fois ci, trop sérieusement au gout de tout le monde. Tout les deux étaient à bout de nerf, et voir l'autre pété son câble face à une araignée avait été de trop pour la journée. Nami, qui réfléchissait à toute allure, eu soudain de l'inspiration pour peut-être avoir la solution.

- Peut-être que c'est ça !

- Nami ?

- Tout le monde sort, on va faire une expérience.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher Nami ?

- Nan.

- Quoi !

- Comment veux-tu que j'en sois sûre !

- De toute façon on a cas essayer, je suis sur que ça va marcher, vus que c'est Nami-san qui le dit.

- Pff…

- A vos marques… Près… PARTEZ !

Ils s'élancèrent, foncèrent et de toute leur force se percutèrent de plein fouet. La tête de l'un heurta celle de l'autre. Ils retombèrent tous les deux.

Les 7 autres s'avancèrent vers eux. Un peu amuser malgré eux.

- Ça va les gars ?

- Aïe…

- C'est tout ou ça à marcher ?

Soudain, reprenant leurs esprits, ils se relevèrent d'un bon pour voir qui était en face. Soit son corps, soit celui de l'autre

- Et merde…

- Ça à échouer. Je suis toujours dans l'autre !

- Peut-être que c'était perdu d'avance.

- QUOI ? S'insurgea Sanji, une fois de plus en colère.

- C'est vrai. On a échangé vos esprits et vos corps par une manière douce, je ne vois pas pourquoi un grand choc aurait pu marcher.

- Tu aurais pu le dire plutôt, Robin !

- Mais j'ai peut-être une autre idée.

- Quoi Robin-chan.

- Faites-vous un câlin.

- Quoi ! Hurla Sanji.

- Bonne idée ! Je vais faire un câlin à Nami-swan ! Dit Zoro des cœurs dans les yeux un sourire béat et une tornade de petits cœur derrière lui

- IMBECILE ! Hurlèrent tous les pirates dans un ensemble parfait.

- Oy, Robin plutôt mourir que de faire un « câlin » à cet imbécile.

- De quoi à tu peur. C'est ton corps après tout !

- C'est vrai…

Sanji (Zoro) réfléchissait. C'est vrai que c'était son corps et bien sur était habituer à le toucher cela va de soit, mais… Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Permettre au corps de Sanji de le toucher pour une autre raison que de se taper dessus lui était impossible.

Après une heure de discutions et d'arguments, tout les deux pour une fois, étaient d'accord. Jamais ils ne feraient une chose pareille. Zoro se dirigea en cuisine suivit de Franky et Usopp, et Sanji alla essayer de trouver le sommeil sur le pont supérieur. Luffy le suivi.

- Qu'est ce que t'as Luffy ?

- Rien, je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien.

- Mis à par ça, il montra son sourcil du doigt et continua, Tout vas bien.

- Je vois ! Shishishi ! En tout cas on va trouver une solution, t'en fait pas !

- Mouais…

Pas très convaincu, Sanji laissa couler. Puis, il pensa à quelque chose. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle où Nami dessinait ses cartes. Il la trouva.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Zoro ?

- Tu peux me filer un feutre, je te le rends après.

- Ce sera 1000 Berry.

- Bon, laisse tomber.

- Mais non je plaisante, revient Zoro. Tiens. C'est pourquoi faire ?

- Personnel.

Nami compris bien qu'il ne fallait pas plus le chercher. Il était déjà très énervé, alors malgré sa curiositée, elle le laissa filler sans dire un mot de plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenu lui rendre, marmonna un « merci » et parti.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Le soir venu, Zoro préparais le repas mais fut interrompu par Robin. Elle voulait lui parlé seul à seul, et dehors. Il la suivit, curieux de se qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir.

- Ça à été dure c'est dernier temps hein ?

- Oui plutôt.

Silence.

- Que me voulais-tu Robin-chan.

Elle frissonna. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était Sanji qui lui parlait, c'était plus qu'étrange de se faire appeler comme ça par la voix et le corps de l'épéiste. La brune fit comme-ci de rien était, et poursuivit. Après tout, elle avait une mission à remplir à bien !

- Pas grand-chose mais je voulais savoir si tout allais bien mis à part la… situation présente.

- Tout va bien Robin-chan, merci !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, oui bien sûr ! Mais … Tu t'inquiet pour moi Robin-chwan d'amour, ma déesse mystique, ma lune de mes nuits, mon ange noire, ma ténébreuse compagne…

Il allait bien c'était sûr maintenant. Elle le laissa continuer, se faire draguer par Zoro n'arriverait sans doute pas deux fois dans sa vie et cela l'amusait beaucoup, en faite. De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps. C'était sa mission.

- OY ! Sanji ramène tes fesses par là !

- Ce sont les tiennes, pauvre imbécile !

- On peux y aller, je voulais juste m'assurée que tout aille bien pour toi !

- Je suis très touché par ce geste Robin-chan, je te remercie.

- De rien.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et Robin passa devant. Elle ouvrit la porte pris quelque chose et se retourna. C'est à ce moment là que Zoro fit son entré.

- BON ANNIVERSAIRE SANJI !

- QUOI !

- T'es bouché ma parole !

Il ne releva même pas l'insulte. Trop heureux que tout le monde y ai pensés. Tous les cotillons avaient fusé de partout. Ils avaient déguisé la salle à manger rapidement. Des guirlandes de papier étaient accrochées de partout. Ses amis avaient même des petits chapeaux de couleur sur la tête et même si le corps de Sanji l'avait très vite enlevé, il l'avait quand même mit. Il apprécia le geste de ses amis, c'était vraiment sympa de leur par. Et surtout inattendu. Il était tout ému. Il sentait ses yeux s'embuer, puis hurla un bon coup pour faire passer le tout.

- Merci les gars !

- Tiens c'est Chopper et moi qui l'avons fait.

Nami se poussa pour le laisser découvrir le gâteau trois étages. En chocolat, décoré de petit bonbon de toutes les couleurs, avec ses plusieurs bougie d'allumer, il était vraiment beau et appétissant.

- Je… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

- Ne dit rien et souffle ! Lui conseilla Luffy qui le frappait amicalement dans le dos.

Il souffla avec forces sur les bougies au moment où Sanji (Zoro) déboucha une bouteille de Champagne. Il en servi une coupe à tout le monde et trinquèrent en l'honneur de Sanji.

- SANTĒE !

Ils burent et commencèrent les festivités. Sanji (Zoro) fut forcé de faire attention à sa consommation pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se consola en se disant que l'année prochaine, jour pour jour, il ne ferait plus attention.

Alors qu'il pensait à faire attention, Zoro (Sanji) lui buvait comme un trou pour la première fois. Il attaqua le tonneau entier à lui seul le pris dans ses bras le souleva et bu, bu et bu encore. Gorgées par gorgées, continuant sous les encouragements de Franky, Luffy, Brook, Chopper et Usopp et sous l'œil consterné de Sanji (Zoro) et de Nami. Robin elle s'amusait en le voyant faire ça. Sanji (Zoro) alors pensa qu'il pouvait au moins une fois profiter de son corps pour boire comme il l'entendait. Se serai son cadeau.

Zoro continuait toujours à boire, quand il se senti tout d'un coup mal. Le tonneau lui échappa des mains et ils s'effondrèrent tout les deux à terre.

- Sanji, ça va ?

- Ah… Pas du tout…

- Ba quoi pourtant je croyais que tu supporterais l'alcool dans le corps de Zoro !

- Moi aussi…

À croire qu'il n'y est que Zoro pour faire des exploits pareils. Zoro ayant son corps et esprit réunis. Zoro (Sanji) s'en voulais d'avoir bu comme ça. Il n'aurait pas du. Quand soudain il vit son propre corps avancer vers Nami. Sanji la pris par la main et dansa avec elle sous le rythme de la musique de Brook.

- Zoro qu'est-ce qui te prend.

- AHAHAH !

Ok… Lui aussi était saoul. Ah, ils étaient beaux tout les deux en train de danser, Nami de plus en plus gêné et un Sanji en train de danser maladroitement à cause de l'alcool. Zoro (Sanji) pensa alors qu'il pouvait bien lui prêter son corps pour qu'enfin, il ait le courage de demander à danser à une fille, et qu'il participe un peu plus à leur banquait. Si c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait d'être moins coincer et être sous l'emprise de l'alcool alors il pouvait être « lui » le temps d'un soir.

- Regardez-le, il est trop drôle Sanji !

- On t'a déjà dit que c'était Zoro !

- Peu importe ! Viens Usopp, nous aussi on va danser.

Alors le Capitaine et le canonnier s'offraient une danse encore pire que celle de Sanji et Nami, Zoro se leva et demanda poliment.

- Robin-chan m'accorderiez vous cette danse.

- Heu… Oui, volontiers.

C'est alors que quand même un peu instable Zoro (Sanji) et Robin dansaient à leur tour. Chopper et Franky furent le dernier duo à se mettre en place. Franky balançant le médecin dans les airs et le faisant tournoyer.

C'est alors qu'une grande lumière explosa dans la pièce entière. Quelque cri de peur et d'étonnement s'élevèrent dans la nuit. La lumière se fit moins forte pour finalement disparaitre.

- Tout le monde va bien ?

- Ouais mais c'était quoi ?

- J'en sais rien…

C'est alors que Sanji s'effondra une main sur la bouche recroquevillé sur lui-même.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous Ero-cook !

Tout le monde regarda Zoro qui avait prononcé c'est mots. Zoro ou Sanji ? Plus personne comprenais. Sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis, Zoro les regardait. _« Tiens, je ne suis plus à la même place que tout__e__… »_

- AH ! Je suis de nouveau moi !

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçu qu'il tenait Robin dans ses bras par les hanches. Il se recula brusquement laissant la brune et son sourire si mystérieux seul.

- Argh… Tu as trop bu…

- Tu parles je le supportais à peu près. P'tite nature !

- C'est pour ça que l'on dansait tout les deux ! S'exclama Nami.

- Quoi… j'ai fait ça ? dit-t-il très gêné.

- Oui.

- Merde…

- Argh…

Chopper emmena Sanji s'allonger à l'infirmerie le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Zoro et vraiment lui, pris la bouteille de Saké et la vida d'une traite.

- Que c'est bon d'être chez soit !

- Tu l'as dit ! Approuva Luffy

- Mais… Ce pauvre Sanji-kun… Il ne va pas profiter beaucoup de son anniversaire…

- On fêtera ça mieux demain. Ajouta Usopp.

- Brook c'est reparti ! Fait péter la musique !

- Yohoho ! Avec joie Luffy-san !

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Du côté de Sanji, c'était bien plus calme. Il essayait de reprendre ses esprits depuis plus de 2 heures mais rien à faire, il voulait toujours vomir et parti vers un autre monde. Il n'avait même pas eu la réponse à La Question. Il soupira bruyamment. Cette expérience plus que dérangeante ne lui avait rien apportée. Il se frotta la tête avec la main droite puis aperçu que sa main était sale.

_« Il aurait quand même pu faire attention _» pensa t'il.

Mais la tache était trop régulière pour être naturelle. Il regarda sa mains, se concentra difficilement mais parvient à faire le point. Sur sa main d'une écriture irrégulière, était écrit aux feutres noirs :

« Bon anniversaire, merdeux de cuistot »

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Le lendemain arriva. Tout le monde était réunis sur le pont supérieur, et cette fois-ci tout était bien normal. Sanji draguait et Zoro dormait. Cette fois-là, c'était Luffy et Usopp qui n'était pas d'accord et qui se chamaillaient gentiment.

- Luffy je te dis que c'est impossible, ça ne court pas, ça !

- Et moi, je te dis qui si !

- Luffy, c'est impossible ! IMPOSSIBLE !

- Si et même que ça court vite un morceau de viande.

- Ahh… T'es vraiment un cas désespéré

*POC*

- Bonjours tout les deux je m'appelle Myo, et je suis le gardien de l'amitié ! Je vais vous aidez à-

Zoro et Sanji, dans un ensemble parfait, choppèrent le petit homme vert qui leur était familier.

- Tiens, tiens… Comme on se retrouve, dit Zoro des plus menaçants.

- Tu nous à beaucoup manqué… Mentit Sanji.

- C'est… C'est vrai… ?

- NAN !

- Mais… grâce à moi vous vous entendez mieux !

- NAN !

- Mais…

- NAN !

- Grâce à moi, vous avez donnez à l'autre !

- Tu comprends ce qu'il dit toi ? demanda Zoro des plus innocents.

- Nan, rien. Si ! Juste une chose…

Ils le lâchèrent et encore dans un ensemble parfait, poing et pieds partirent. Tout les deux crièrent.

- TU VAS VOLER !

**FIN**


	2. Le petit lapin blanc

**LE PETIT LAPIN BLANC**

Il était une fois un petit lapin très triste et seul. Il faisait peur à touts ses congénères. Il n'avait pas de signe particulier si on oubliait le fait que ses oreilles n'étaient pas de la même longueur. La fierté des lapins ! Des oreilles pas de la même longueur ! Quel honte ! Ce petit lapin blanc passait tout son temps à dormir. Sans doute pour oubliez.

C'est alors qu'un jour il se réveilla sur de la superbe herbe verte. Ne se souvenant pas avoir mis les pieds sur de la si belle herbe depuis des lustres, il s'inquiéta.

- Où je suis ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

- T'en pause des questions toi !

- Qui à parlé !

Il se retourna et vi un chapeau de paille roulé sur sa tranche dans sa direction. Il s'arrête juste à temps et tomba à plat. Deux grands yeux et un grand sourire était sur le chapeau.

- Tu es sur mon navire pirate. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Comment, tu as du venir là tout seul. Et enfin, je suis Luffy. Le capitaine de ce bateau !

Le lapin n'en revenait pas ! Il lui parlait ! Son apparence lui semblait normale.

- Et toi qui es-tu ?

- Je suis…

- Oy Luffy ! À qui tu parles encore ?

Un espèce de drôle d'énergumène venait vers eux. Une petite boule plein de poils d'une drôle de couleur. Il avait de grands yeux qui font peur, et trois sabres plantés en lui. Le lapin recula. Il lui faisait peur.

- T'es qui toi ?

- Heu… je… je suis…

- Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais peur !

Cette fois ci, c'était une sorte de fil noir un spiral avec un œil dessus qui c'était exprimé. C'était le plus bizarre des trois. Surtout qu'il ne faisait que répété « Pourquoi… Pourquoi… » Sans raison apparente.

- Si je lui fais peur, c'est qu'il doit avoir quelque chose à se reproché !

Le petit lapin blanc eu trop peur, il voulu s'enfuir derrière lui mais une pièce géante lui bloqua le passage.

- Regardez, il est trop chou !

- Ouais bof… fit la boule verte.

_« Il s'est vu lui ! » _pensa le petit lapin. Soudain, de la fumer apparu sortant de l'escalier à leur gauche une voix s'éleva alors.

- AHAHAH ! Tu es perdu ? Ne t'en fais pasn je vais t'aider ! Moi le grand super héros !

En haut des marches, un super héros avec un superbe nez, des muscles à en faire pâlir un champion de boxe, fit son apparition.

- TROP FORT !

Un autre personnage fit son apparition à son tour. C'était un autre chapeau mais celui-ci était rose avec deux yeux un grand nez bleu et une petite bouche.

_« Où je suis tombé là ! Au secours ! »_

- Ne t'en fait pas, ils sont gentils.

Le petit lapin se tourna à sa droite. Il y avait une sublime rose rouge, avec de belle pétale et sur quelque d'entre elle, il se trouvait, soit un grand œil bleu, soit une superbe bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses, qui affichait un grand sourire.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être terrifié.

- Elle a raison tu sais, on est SUPER gentil.

Le lapin regarda en direction de la nouvelle voix. Une grande étoile bleue était dans le fond.

- Vous être qui à la fin ? Vous me voulez quoi ?

- Bah rien ! On ne te veut rien du tout ! Yohoho ! Fit une grande boule de poile frisée, cette fois-ci noire.

- On est juste des pirates. Répondit le chapeau de paille.

- Des pirates ?

- Oui rien de plus rien de moins, mais n'ait pas peur, on est des gentils pirates. Rajouta la grande pièce d'or derrière le petit lapin.

- Pourquoi vous me parlez ?

- Quel drôle de question as-tu là petit. Fit le super héros qui, plus il descendait les marches plus il devenait petit.

- Elle n'est pas drôle ma question ! Hurla le petit lapin qui commençait à en avoir marre.

- Bizarre, si tu préfère. Fit le chapeau rose.

- C'est vous qui êtes bizarre.

La boule verte tourna son regard glacial sur le petit lapin qui frissonna. Il lui faisait vraiment peur.

- Je ne vous fait pas peur d'avoir des oreilles comme ça.

Il les montra avec peine et honte mais voyant que personne ne rigolait de lui il se calma.

- Pourquoi je devrais rire ?

Le lapin le regarda incrédule. Il ne se moquait pas et le pire c'est qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il fixa longuement le chapeau de paille avec reconnaissance.

- Et bah ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est la première fois qu'on ne rigole pas de moi.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'amis alors.

Une rose est parfois bien piquante. Le petit lapin blanc l'appris à ses dépend, il regarda ses long pieds et fit difficilement :

- Aucun…

- Et tu veux en avoir ? Ajouta le chapeau de paille.

- Bah…

- Je prends ça pour un oui franc et net ! Viens avec nous en mer !

- Mais si je pars avec vous je vais voir du monde et ils vont se moquer de moi !

- Ceux qui rient, je les découpes.

La boule verte sourit étrangement, et fit face au lapin blanc.

- Alors, c'est réglé on part ensemble et on découpe ceux qui rigole !

- LUFFY !

- C'EST PARTI !

- Merci ! fit le petit lapin blanc à tout l'équipage.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Ils ouvrèrent leurs yeux encore plein de sommeil. Les 9 pirates de relevèrent et se regardèrent à tour de rôle. Ils état là, ensemble, en train de dormir tous sans exception. L'équipage était sur la pelouse du Sunny, sous le soleil réchauffant du ciel et avec un vent régulier qui les faisait avancer avec douceur. Tout le monde, par ce beau temps, c'étaient assoupit.

Ils se mirent tous à rire d'incompréhension et d'amusement. Leurs rêves avaient du se mélanger les uns aux autres.

Certain se relevèrent pour aller faire autre chose et laisser à Zoro le plaisir de continuer cette activité. Quand soudain, tout le monde s'arrêta. Ils se regardèrent une fois de plus à tour de rôle. Si tout le monde avait été dans le rêve alors…

- Qui à rêvé de ce lapin ?

**FIN**

Voilà une fic qui sert à rien ! C'était pour le fun ! C'était un petit trip comme ça. J'avais longtemps eu envi d'écrire sur les rêves des Mugiwaras.


	3. La vie d'une viande

**LA VIE D'UNE VIANDE**

_« Oh non ! La lumière s'allume ! Ce n'est pas vrai faite que… ARGH ! Ça y est, il me regarde de son œil curieux. Que va-t-il me faire ? Va t'y me prendre ? Me bruler ? Me découper ? J'entends les cris de L'Ennemi. Il l'excite… Ce n'est pas vrai mais tais-toi donc ! Sa main s'avance… Chui foutu ! Il va me prendre, c'est sûr et il va me faire toute sorte de chose dont il a le secret… »_

Alors que le cuisinier s'affairait en cuisine, Luffy hurla.

- Sanji ! J'ai faim, dépêche toi !

Le cuisinier l'ignora complètement. Quand est-ce que son Capitaine n'avait pas faim ? C'est pour la réponse à cette question qu'il ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Il chercha dans son grand frigo quelque chose de primordiale pour sa recette du jour. Il poussa une assiette avec un gros morceau de viande dedans et pris un autre plat, derrière, remplis de carottes.

- Sanji, pourquoi des carottes ? De la VIANDE ! JE VEUX DE LA-

- Luffy, ferme-la !

_« OUF ! Aujourd'hui se n'est pas moi. Adieu les filles, je vous aimais bien. L'Ennemi s'agite ? Il n'a pas l'air content… Ah, mais l'Œil lui balance sa chaussure noire en plein sur son visage ! BIEN FAIT ! Ça t'apprendra ! Ah et en plus la lumière s'étain ! C'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui ! »_

- Luffy, pour un pot-au-feu, Sanji-kun à besoin de carottes.

- Et en plus, il parait que ça rend aimable.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Robin ! Je suis déjà aimable !

Devant une moue collective suite à sa remarque, Luffy continua de boudé. Le repas fini, tout le monde vaquaient à ces activités soit collective, soit individuel. Zoro parti s'entrainé pendant que Luffy jouait avec Chopper, Usopp et Brook. Quant aux filles, elles discutaient tranquillement avec Franky sur la petite table que Sanji garnissait de doux mets de toutes sortes.

Zoro, après son entrainement pris une petite douche et parti vers la cuisine.

_« La lumière se rallume ! Qui est-ce ? L'Ennemi ? Ah non c'est celui que j'aime bien. __C'est Salade. Bizarrement, il ne prend jamais quelque chose à mangé mais toujours à boire. Peut-être parce que lui aussi est comestible qu'il ne veut pas manger__ ses congénère__s__. Peu importe. Je suis tranquille avec lui au moins.__ Il ferme__ la lumière. Ouf, je n'ai même pas entendu L'Autre. __Tan__t__ mieux !__»_

- Merci Sanji-kun.

- De rien soleil de ma vie qui illumine de sa prestance tout les jours de ma vie ainsi que-

- Une moi j'ai le droit à rien ?

- Nan ! T'es pas une jolie fille, Slip-man !

- Si c'est comme ça, je vais aller chercher à manger tout seul.

- C'est ça !

Franky se leva, descendit l'échelle qui conjuguait la cuisine au toit où se trouvais Robin, Nami et Sanji près des orangés.

_« Même pas le temps de se reposer un peu que déjà vous rouvrez la lumière ! Ah ! C'est celui qui boit souvent comme Salade. Mais je me méfit, il prend parfois lui aussi des semblables. D'ailleurs, il a pris la petite assiette où il y avait un reste d'une amie en chocolat ! Non ! Pas elle ! Bon tant pis. Je préfère que se soit-elle que-moi… Bon, j'entends du bruit à l'extérieur, qu'est ce qui se passe encore. La lumière se rouvre… C'est Visage-déformé. Ça va, il prend souvent des fruits ou de l'eau. Mais je me méfie, il est souvent avec l'Ennemi. Il referme… Tan mieux. »_

- Sac d'os, tu veux ne pas nous jouer quelque chose ?

- Comme tu voudras, Zoro-san !

Brook sortit de son afro son superbe violon. Il joua quelques notes, comme pour vérifié que personne ne l'avait déréglé. Qui aurais pu le prendre vu qu'il est toujours dans son afro ! Bref, c'est alors qu'il commença à joué quelques notes entrainante. Zoro qui sirotait son Saké, l'écoutait paisiblement. Ainsi que Luffy et Chopper. C'est alors qu'Usopp revenu de la cuisine avec une pomme à la main. L'auditoire de Brook s'agrandit. Les notes parvenaient même aux oreilles de Sanji, Nami, Robin et Franky, un peu plus loin.

Soudain Chopper se leva.

- Je reviens j'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Comme tu veux ! lui lança Luffy.

_« L'après midi était déjà bien entamé et je n'avais toujours pas vu L'Ennemi. Peut-être ai-je une chance de m'en sortir ? Ah ! Je m'avance trop vite, la lumière se rouvre. Ouf, c'est le Poilu. Il ne prend jamais de viande. Il prend une petite fiole et parle tout seul… Que c'est bipède sont étrange ! Et il repart. Ce n'est toujours pas moi à qui on en veut. »_

- Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, je vous abandonne le temps de vous préparé le cocktail de l'amour !

- C'est ça, à tout de suite.

- Ouiiii !

Alors que Sanji descendait l'échelle, il entendit son Capitaine hurlé :

- SANJI ! CASSE CROUTE DU PIRATE !

- Nan ! Nos réserves sont basses, on va restreindre.

Quand le mot restreindre arriva aux oreilles de Luffy, le monde s'écroula autour de lui. Sanji voulais lui séré la ceinture ! Et puis quoi encore ? Manger des fruits et des légumes ?

- Sanji, tu plaisantes au moins !

- Et non, Capitaine !

- Tu vas voir si je vais me restreindre moi, je ne connais même pas ce mot, tiens ! Baragouina Luffy dans sa barbe.

_« La lumière se rouvre. Qui est-ce ? Ah ! L'Œil est là ! Il ne me porte aucune attention et prend le sirop dans la porte de ma maison. Sans doute pour encore faire un cocktail aux deux autres bipèdes qu'il sert souvent. Je le vois quand il laisse la porte ouverte pour aller plus vite. Il devient tout bizarre quand il est près des deux bipèdes, celles qui montrent leurs jambes. Mais je m'en fiche de ces deux là ! Elles ne viennent jamais. L'Œil ne referme pas la porte, il fixe un point dans le vague. Qu'est ce qui regarde comme ça ? Tiens ! V'la qu'il se met à parlé tout seul et qu'il rigole bêtement d'un rire gras… Ah ! Et son œil se transforme en cœur ! Et enfin il referme. C'est bien le plus bizarre de tout les bipèdes qui ouvre mon chez-moi. Ouf… toujours pas de trace de l'Ennemi.» _

- Je vais faire un sirop sucré et acide pour Nami-san et Robin-chan, pour stimuler leurs petites papilles si sensibles. Alors elles seront reconnaissantes et elles serreront très fort dans leur bras et-

- Tu parles au frigo, Ero-cook ?

Sanji ferma la porte du frigo et fit face à Zoro qui se foutait encore de lui.

- Mais enfin… Pourquoi… Murmura Sanji.

- Quoi ?

- Nan rien… Tu n'as pas deux ou trois innocents à tuer et torturé ?

- D'habitude on torture et on tue après. Ça marche mieux, se moqua Zoro.

- C'est bon, tête de choux, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Chai pas, juste te faire chier.

- Pauv' gland.

Zoro s'assit, posa ses deux coude sur la table et appuya sa tête dans ses mains.

- On se fait chier quand même.

- Putain, et maintenant on est du même avis !

- Ouais…

Tout les deux soupirèrent.

- Pas de pirates, ni de marine depuis des jours ! C'est démoralisant.

- Tu sais où est Nami ?

- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux.

- Savoir quand on atteindra la prochaine île.

- Elle est en haut.

Zoro se leva et monta l'échelle. Sanji empruntât l'échelle lui aussi peu de temps après, avec la main à plat sous un plateau avec deux verre remplis d'un breuvage orange. Sorti dehors, Zoro pris une chaise et s'installa près de Robin, la seule place encore libre. Il remarqua que la succulente musique de Brook c'était arrêté. Dommage. Sanji ne s' assis pas mais fumais un peu plus loin regardant Luffy, Chopper et Usopp faire les imbéciles.

- Tu ne t'entraine pas ? Demanda Robin.

- Pff… Fait trop chaud pour ça !

- Là, je suis d'accord. Ça fait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas eu un climat aussi chaud, observa-t-elle.

- On doit approcher d'une île.

- À propos Nami, on arrive à peu près quand ?

- J'estime que l'on va apercevoir l'île d'ici trois jours.

- Bien… Tan mieux, on commence vraiment à se faire chier.

Robin sourit, elle était d'accord, depuis deux jours, elle n'avait plus rien à lire. La musique de Brook repris à ce moment là.

_« Que c'est bon un peu de calme… Je n'entends plus la voix de L'Œil ni de Salade. Ils sont partis. Ils n'ont pas l'aire de beaucoup s'entendre. Je les ai vus se taper dessus plusieurs fois alors que la maison était ouverte. Bizarre ces bipèdes… Ah la lumière se rouvre. ARGH ! C'est celui qui fait peur. Mais même si il fait peur il est très sympa un peu comme Salade. Il ne prend que du lait. D'ailleurs c'est se qu'il fait. Et voilà qu'il rigole bizarrement et qu'il est tout brillant. Comme si cette bouteille de lait l'avait revigoré. Au début j'ai pensé que c'était un de mes semblables mais il n'est fait que d'os, pas un morceau de peau dessus. Je pense que c'est L'Ennemi qui l'à mangé…Je dois me méfier. »_

Brook revenu de la cuisine, repris son morceau de musique où il l'avait laissé à la plus grande joie de son auditoire. C'est à ce moment là que Luffy se leva. Très innocemment, il se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Du côté de l'autre groupe de pirates, c'était plutôt calme. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Sanji revient vers eux et se dirigea vers l'échelle. Nami voyant son air mécontent l'interpela.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sanji-kun ?

- Un rat dans ma cuisine…

Tout le monde compris que le rat en question ornait sa tête d'un chapeau de paille.

_« Encore ! Qui c'est cette fois ? ARGH ! C'EST LUI. L'Ennemi… Il cherche du regard ce qu'il peu prendre et ! Son regard se pose sur moi ! Je me suis fait petit pourtant ! Il bave… Ce n'est pas vrai ! Sa main se dirige vers moi… Il prend un de mes os referme ma maison et… Non, il ouvre la bouche ! Il va me manger… Ça y est ! S'en est fini de moi ! Tien je sens une autre main sur l'autre os que je possède. C'est L'Œil ! Il me tire vers lui et dit des choses que je ne suis pas apte à comprendre. Il m'a défendu ! Je lui revaudrai ça… L'Ennemi ne se laisse pas faire il me reprend ! AÏE ! Ils me tirent tout les deux maintenant ! AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEEUUUUU ! ARRÊTEZ ! »_

La cible en vu, Luffy se faufile à pas feutré vers le frigo qu'il compte bien dévaliser. Il ouvre le frigo et regarde avidement dedans. Ça y est ! Il a vu un superbe morceau de gigot. Il commença à bavé. Il le prit, ferma le frigo, se retourna et ouvrit la bouche. Soudain il se senti pas ses dents se refermé sur la viande qu'il savait juteuse. Il leva la tête.

- Sanji !

- Luffy, je t'avais dit de ne pas prendre de casse croute quelconque. Nos réserves sont basses !

- Mais j'ai faim !

- Lâche se morceau de viande !

- NON !

- LUFFY !

_« Arrêtez ça fait mal… bouhouhou… Ah ! Il me lâche ! Youpi ! JE SUIS SAUVE »_

Luffy, après un tir à la corde contre Sanji s'envola dans la cuisine. Il percuta le four derrière lui.

- Sanji ! Ça fait mal !

- T'avait cas pas faire chier.

- Mais j'ai faim !

- C'est ton imagination.

Sanji se retourna pour rangé le morceau de viande dans le frigo qu'il n'aurait pas du quitté.

_« SAUVE… Je suis sauvé, merci à toi l'Œil ! Ce monstre à failli m'avoir ! » _

Son imagination, son imagination… Il en avait de bonne lui ! Mais il ne perdrait rien pour attendre. Sanji avait baissé sa garde et Luffy allais bien en profité pour jouer son dernier atout.

_« Me voilà, très cher maison adoré ! Tu m'as manqué ! »_

Luffy pencha la tête en arrière.

_« Ça y est plus que quelque centimètre et je suis au froid ! »_

Luffy étira son coup, bouche ouverte, se dirigeant vers le morceau de viande.

_« Encore un petit peu… »_

Il referma la bouche et englouti sa cible.

**FIN**

Je sais… Je sais… C'est triste ! Mais devant un Luffy qui à faim, ce morceau de viande n'avait pas la moindre chance. Je n'ai pas décrit Sanji après… Je vous laisse, vous et vos esprits sadiques, imaginer la scène plus qu'atroce pour Luffy. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez c'est la première fois que je fais un truc pareil !

D'ailleurs, je me suis inspiré de la Fic « Araignée du matin » Elisha-chan, très grande fanfiqueuse ! Voilà, repassez plus tard !


	4. Thriller Luffy

**THRILLER LUFFY**

Il est minuit. L'heure du crime. Il ouvre les yeux et tel un félin, il essaye de voir dans le noir. Il attendit quelques instants que ses yeux se fasse à l'obscurité ambiante dans la pièce. Il regarde autour de lui. Il est dans une des couchettes du haut. Zoro est en dessous de lui. À côté d'eux, il y a Sanji en haut et Usopp en bas. Il voit Sanji rêver et bouger dans son rêve en répétant plusieurs fois :

« Pourquoi… pourquoi… »

Il devait penser à La Question. Peu importait. Usopp lui aussi rêve, un sourire lui fendant le visage. Il devait sans doute fantasmer sur le fait qu'il était capable de vaincre un Roi des Mers à lui tout seul, sauvant ses amis d'une mort certaine. Peu importait encore une fois. Il descendit lentement et le plus discrètement possible de sa couchette. Les ronflements de Zoro omni présent, couvrait la plus part des petits bruits qu'il émettait mais le problème c'était encore une fois Zoro et ses sens aiguisé.

Luffy devait faire attention à ne pas bouger trop le lit de son ami épéiste sinon, il se sentirait attaquer et sauterait une fois de plus sur Luffy pour l'étrangler dans un reflexe de défense. Durant ses nombreuses tentatives d'infiltration, c'était le moment le plus crucial. Et surtout le plus dangereux. Il descendit, lentement… Lentement… FAUX MOUVEMENT ! Le lit à bougé !

Il ferme les yeux… Entend Zoro grogner et se retourner. Ouf ! Il continue, ses pieds touchent enfin le bateau. Luffy prend son chapeau et à pas de loup, se glisse dans le noir de la chambre tel un spectre.

« POURQUOI ? »

Il ne bougea plus, de grosses goutes de sueur sur son visage. Il se tourna vers Sanji qui avait hurlé dans la chambre. Il se retourna vivement dans son lit, bougeant ainsi celui d'Usopp qui grognait à son tour. Son cuisinier pensait bien à La Question. Il regarda les lits suivants. Il voyait Franky dans le lit voisin de Sanji lui aussi en haut, mais ce qui le rassurait, c'était de voir Chopper dans le lit du dessous. Un obstacle de moins. Le médecin n'étant pas dans l'infirmerie, cela faisait ça de moins à se préoccupé. Il regarda le dernier lit et découvrit amusé la position de sommeil de son dernier ami. Brook avait à lui seul les deux lits. La tête sur celui du bas et les jambes tordu sur celui du haut.

Il continua sa route. Son lit superposé à celui de Zoro étant celui le plus loin de la porte de sortie, ce n'était pas facile. Il prit presque une minute à faire glisser la poignée de la porte jusqu'en bas. Cela aurait pu les réveiller en reconnaissant le bruit.

Ça y est c'était fait. Il sourit et passa le pas de la porte qu'il venait de pousser avec la plus grande des précautions. Une fois sorti, il repoussa la porte juste un petit peu mais ne la ferma pas. Sinon, quand il reviendrait, il faudrait la rouvrir ! Hors de question de courir se risque deux fois de suite.

Il était maintenant sur l'herbe, pieds nu et vêtu de son calçons. Il eu un frisson, la nuit était plutôt fraiche. Il mit ses bras autour de lui et continua sa route en direction de l'escalier se trouvant droit devant lui. Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta soudain très inquiet.

Si touts ses amis garçons étaient dans la chambre, alors une de ses amis fille, étaient dans la vigie. Si c'était Robin, il était mort. Elle avait des yeux partout ! Sans jeux de mots. Si c'était Nami, il avait peut-être une chance si elle était endormie. Si elle était réveiller, il sera mort la seconde d'après être avoir vu par celle-ci.

Il leva la tête Et vis par une des nombreuses fenêtres de la vigie une chevelure rousse flamboyante à la lumière de la lune. Il souffla. S'il voyait aussi bien sa magnifique chevelure, alors elle à du s'assoupir et reposer sa tête sur une des fenêtres. OUF ! Plus motivé que jamais, il continua sa route. Première marche. Premier grincement du bois. C'était une des partis les plus bruyante de son parcourt du combattant. Il y avait dix marches. La deuxième fit moins de bruit. La troisième de même. Cependant la sixième se rebella. Il entendit le bois gémir sous son pied. Il s'arrêta un moment puis continua.

- Ça y est ! Murmura-t-il au vent qui chatouillait ses cheveux bruns.

Il se glissa le long du mur qui était en face de lui. En mode agent secret en pleine mission, il plongea, fit un roulé boulé et atterri dans un silence terrifient devant la porte cible. Il fit grincer la poignée de porte de la salle. Il s'y faufila tel un serpent. Il connaissait par cœur la typographie des lieux.

La cuisine. Champs de bataille de son combat de chaque soir. Il releva la tête et vit la cible. Dans une série américaine, on aurait pu voir le gros plan évolué sur le visage de Luffy, ainsi que l'arrière plan reculé, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus ! Il marcha d'un pas plus assuré vers sa cible ainsi que son ennemi. Le cadenas. Chose insignifiante mais coupable de la plus part de ses échecs. Il continua d'avancé et son instinct animal se réveilla. Il se stoppa net. Il regarda à ses pieds.

Un léger fils de nylon s'étendait à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il soupira de soulagement. Il avait failli se faire avoir. Il leva la tête pour savoir se qui l'aurait attendu s'il avait foncé droit dans le piège.

- Fourchettes ?

S'il avait touché le fils des fourchettes attachées par celui-ci, seraient tombées, produisant une cacophonie qui aurait tout fichu en l'air son attaque de ce soir. Un vacarme qui aurait aussi signé son arrêt de mort. Réveiller ses amis la nuit revenait à se faire tuer. Surtout un… Bref il ne préféra pas y pensé et fit très attention au fils en l'enjambant.

Passé cet obstacle, il ne restait plus cas défaire son ennemi juré. Le cadenas. Mais à la plus grande surpris de notre espion du soir, il n'y avait pas que les fourchettes et leur fils comme piège. De nombreuses cuillères étaient disposées à même le sol.

Il déglutit difficilement. C'était quoi encore… Une nouvelle invention de Sanji pour protégé la cible de son cher Capitaine ? Il grogna, mais bien plus motivé par cette nouvelle épreuve, il avança sur la pointe des pieds. Faisant bien attention de ne pas en effleuré une seule, il avait passé le moitié du chemin sans encombre grave. Son pied, malgré toute l'attention de son possesseur, n'effleura rien qu'une des centaines de cuillères. En suivi une réaction en chaine. La cuillère poussée, poussa sa voisine, puis sa voisine poussa deux de ses voisines, puis les voisines poussa une autre ainsi de suite.

Luffy ne bougeais plus. Il suait à grosse goutte. Ça n'avait pas fait énormément de bruit mais, si par malheur, il avait réveillé son cuistot ou sa navigatrice, il serait fichu. Toujours le pied en l'air, il était en équilibre instable. Il se senti, petit à petit, attiré dans le vide derrière lui. Il se sentait parti… Non ! Impossible ! Cela ne devait pas se terminer maintenant ! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ! HORS DE QUESTION ! Il se rattrapa par terre avec un de ses doigts. Il était dans une position qui était fort inconfortable. Il ressembla à Brook dans son lit… Sans le lit. Il transpirait de tout son corps, mais parvient à ne pas glisser. Il étendit doucement son bras gauche, se raccrocha à un objet et se ramena debout tout doucement. Soudain l'objet au quel il était accrocher, lâcha. C'était une casserole. Il l'envoya volé sur toute les cuillères par terre et continua sa course sur le fils des fourchettes qui ne tarderait pas à tombé par terre. Un grand fracas des tintements de centaine de fourchette et de cuillère se firent entendre.

Démoralisé et terrifié, Luffy shoota dans toutes les cuillères qui se mettaient sur son chemin. Il était fichu alors autant qu'il le soit complètement. Il fit face avec rage au cadenas du frigo de Sanji.

L'ennemi.

LE dernier obstacle.

Foutu pour foutu, il fit un énorme boucan en éclatant le cadenas. Il ouvrit le frigo et sa lumière, comme salvatrice, éclaira la sourire gourment et avide de Luffy.

- VIANDE !

Il prit le bon gros morceau de gigot il s'apprêtait à mordre dedans quand celui-ci bougea et esquiva sa mâchoire. Il avait sauté hors de sa main. Luffy en revenait pas. Un morceau de viande qui bouge ! Il essaya à nouveau de le prendre mais sauta hors de porté de la main. Luffy réessaya. Rien à faire, il évitait tout les tentatives du Pirate. Et v'la qui se fait la malle maintenant !

- REVIENS !

Le morceau de viande, comme apeuré, fuyait le pirate affamé. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où la porte était ouverte. Luffy le poursuivi. Il courait après lui. Il le regarda avidement. Son odeur suave de viande juteuse et grillé s'éleva dans les narines de Luffy. Ce morceau de gigot aux extrémités d'os, avait un bon gros morceau de viande qui n'attendait plus que ses dents, pour le croquer. Une extrémité d'os pour tête, il glissait sur le sol et vite. Luffy n'arrivait pas à le rattraper.

- ÇA SUFFIT ! VIENS TE FAIRE MANGER !

Le morceau de gigot quitta l'infirmerie par la porte du fond, se qui mena Luffy à le poursuivre dehors. Il longea le mur, passa devant la porte de la réserve et tourna à gauche. Luffy fit exactement le même chemin. Amusant non, un morceau de viande qui court, mais si celui-ci pouvait se faire manger avant ! Il longea encore une fois le mur et commença à prendre plus de vitesse. Luffy accéléra aussi.

Il se laissa glisser sur le petit toboggan du Sunny. C'était le chemin qu'avait pris la cible avant de commencé à monté les marches qui était près de la chambre des filles. Il montait les marches ! Luffy amusé et enthousiaste, fit de même. Il percuta quelque chose en chemin mais peu importait. Il avait presque réussi à rattrapé le morceau de viande. Le gigot maintenant coincé à l'étage des filles, seul l'échelle à la gauche de la porte des filles lui donnait la possibilité de fuir. Mais impossible qu'il saute aussi haut pour atteindre la première barre. Et en effet, il ne sauta pas, mais vola au dessus de l'échelle pour atterrir sur le pont supérieur.

Luffy de plus en plus excité que son morceau de viande se défende, le suivit encore une fois sur le pont supérieur. Mais au plus grand damne du Capitaine au chapeau de paille, il trouva, certes, son morceau de viande, mais aussi son chef cuisinier personnel.

Sanji se tenait debout. Un morceau de fil de nylon dans sa main droite laissant pendre le morceau de gigot qui était accroché à l'une des extrémités qu'il possédait. Il était vêtu d'un simple pantalon et d'une chemise. Son pyjama. Luffy s'en fichait, mais c'était l'air carnassier de celui-ci qui l'inquiéta.

- Sanji …? Dit-t-il d'une voix tremblotante par la peur.

- Luffy… articula Sanji la voix très en colère.

S'il n'y avait que la voix…

- Luffy… répéta Zoro, dans son dos, d'une voix que le timbre était remplis de toute sorte de promesse de mort irréfutable.

Luffy se retourna lentement vers Zoro. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon bleuté, il avait une bosse sur le front et l'air inquiétant. C'était lui qu'il avait percuté en montant les marches. Sans doute c'était-il réveiller après le bruit des cuillères et fourchettes, pensant à une attaque et à une vraie. Il avait ses katanas.

Luffy n'osa plus bouger de peur que ça leur donne le signale de départ pour l'attaqué et lui faire regretter amèrement une fois de plus de s'être levé pour protéger les provisions de l'équipage.

Luffy avant d'avoir eu la « petite explication » avec ces deux compagnons se jura que la prochaine fois, il rattrapera le morceau de viande qui avait des pattes.

**=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=**

Il est minuit. L'heure du crime…

**FIN**

Et non ! Les morceaux de viande, ça ne court pas voyons ! Déçu ?


	5. Roronoa Zoro Un peureux ?

**RORONOA ZORO, UN PEUREUX ?**

Comme bien des fois, nos cher Mugiwara étaient calme sur le Sunny. Enfin ce que EUX appel calme. Brook encourageait Luffy et Usopp à se balancer de plus en plus fort sur la balançoire du Sunny sous l'œil amusé de Chopper. Ces quatre là criaient et hurlèrent de toute la puissance de leurs cordes vocales.

-Allez ! Plus haut !

- OUI !

- TROP BIEN !

- C'n'est pas bientôt fini, oui !

Tout les quatre regardèrent le troubleur de fête. Zoro, ennemi public à abattre numéro un.

- Zoro laisse nous nous amusez ! S'indigna Luffy.

- Je bosse MOI !

- Tu le fais tout les jours ! Rajouta Usopp.

- Et vous, vous faite les cons tout les jours aussi ! Contra Zoro, de plus en plus énervé.

Luffy et Usopp lui tirèrent la langue. Zoro en avait plus qu'assez, il descendit lui et sa colère de la vigie pour pourchasser les deux imbéciles qui aujourd'hui, avaient décidé de lui en faire voir de tous les couleurs.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Le matin même, alors que Zoro émergeait de son lourd sommeil, il prit, comme tous les matins pour se réveiller, sa bouteille de Saké. Il s'assit à la dernière place (sa place habituelle) et pris une première gorgé du millésime qu'il préférerait. Il fut obligé de tout cracher à la tête du pauvre Franky qui était en face.

- ÇA VA PAS NON ! T'ES MALADE !

Alors que Zoro s'étouffait de plus en plus ne reprenant plus son souffle, tout le monde commença à s'inquiété. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait à cracher sur Franky comme ça ? Et maintenant il s'étouffe ?

- Ça va Zoro ? S'enquit Nami.

- Heurk ! Argh…

- Heu… Zoro ?

- C'est… quoi… cette horreur ?

Sanji le regarda incrédule. Lui, dire de son vin préféré, une horreur. Inquiet pour son ami, il mit sa main sur son front.

- Tout va bien l'alcolo ? Tu es sûr ?

- C'est encore à cause de toi ? Avoue-le !

- Attendant de quoi tu parles ?

C'est alors que deux petits rires s'élevèrent. Luffy et Usopp. C'était donc eux. Une méchante aura enveloppa Zoro, qui se leva de sa chaise, devant des regards de plus en plus étonnés de l'assistance. Il courut après Luffy et Usopp qui étaient déjà en train de fuir par l'infirmerie.

Sanji pris la bouteille d'alcool s'en servi un verre et le porta à sa bouche. Et fut lui aussi obligé d'arrêter précipitamment son geste.

- Sanji-kun qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?

- Ils ont mit du vinaigre dedans.

Tout le monde regarda Sanji qui fit passé la bouteille pour prouvé son dire. Et c'était vrai. Il y avait bien du vinaigre. Un des vinaigres les plus rêches de la cuisine de Sanji.

- Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Demanda Robin qui sniffait elle aussi la bouteille.

- Pour se vengé de Zoro, sans doute. Il nous à tous empêché de dormir hier soir.

- Mmh ? Pourquoi ?

- IL RONFLE ! Dirent tous les garçons présents dans la salle.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Après avoir poursuivi les deux imbéciles dans tout le bateau, Zoro put reprendre son entrainement. Il revint rejoindre Franky dans la vigie. Il guettait pendant que Zoro s'entrainait. Quelques dizaine de minutes après, Franky aperçu quelque chose au loin. Il en fit par à Zoro qui était rendu à sa 5234eme pompes. Il regarda à son tour, puis se dirigea vers le Den Den Muchi.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

- Il a beau ronflé fort, c'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de se vengé.

- Tu as raison Nami. De plus, il était vraiment sur le point de s'étouffé. Le pauvre… Il serait mort dans d'atroce souffrance et très bêtement en plus…

- Toujours aussi sadique à ce que je vois…

- Comment ?

- Non, rien ! Au faite Robin, tu as fini le livre que je t'ai prêté ?

Les filles discutèrent de tout et de rien. Elles avaient débattu sur ce pauvre Zoro et l'incident du matin. Elles avaient trouvé Luffy et Usopp un peu vache, mais ça avait été drôle de voir Zoro rouge pivoine, en train de cracher ses poumons. Quand soudain la voix de Zoro, une fois de plus énervé, résonna sur tout le Sunny.

- Oy ! Il y à une île à tribord…

- UNE ÎLE ! SUPER ! Une île, une île, une île, une île, une île…

- C'est bon Luffy avec les vents que l'on a, cela devrait prendre une heure environ pour l'atteindre.

- Une heure, fit Usopp, cela nous laisse le temps de…

- Oui, Usopp on a le temps…

Les deux garçons rigolèrent d'un rire sadique et d'un air méchant. Ils complotaient encore une connerie qui n'allait pas tardé à s'abattre sur l'uns des 7 autres pirates.

L'heure passa vite, c'était l'heure de déjeuné. Ils décidèrent de manger avant et de partir à l'exploration de cette île après. Une fois repus, ils accostèrent l'île.

Celle-ci semblait déserte. Une immense plage dessinait ses bords. La mer bleue venait chatouiller le sable fin de la plage. Quelques crabes et coquillages venaient piquer les pieds des explorateurs. Au-delà de la plage, s'étendait une forêt où les petits cris d'animaux venaient troubler le calme paisible des arbres qui dansaient au gréé du vent.

- Allez, on va dans la forêt mystérieuse !

- Mystérieuse ? Glapit Usopp, Je ne suis pas sûr, je crois que j'ai la maladie de « je-ne-peux-pas-aller-dans-la-forêt-mystérieuse… »

- Allez Usopp, même à moi elle ne me fait pas peur ! L'encouragea Nami.

- Zoro-sama, je compte sur toi pour me protégé en cas dan-

- Crève.

Le timbre de sa voix était plus glacial et tranchant que jamais. Il se dirigea tout seul vers la forêt. Tout seul…

- Attend, tu va te perdre ! Hurla Sanji.

Ils le rattrapèrent à temps. C'est alors que tout le monde pris sa position. Luffy en tête avec Usopp accroché à son bras, Nami en compagnie de Sanji derrière, Zoro à la suite avec Robin qui le surveillait avec l'aide de Chopper, Franky et Brook pour défendre leurs arrières. Même si cela était sans doute inutile car l'île avait l'air d'être dépourvu d'une quelconque vie humaine. L'épéiste malgré toutes les nombreuses attentions fixées sur lui, avait réussi à échapper à la vigilance trois fois de ses amis, se retrouvant alors soit en haut d'une montagne, une impasse complètement à l'opposé de la direction première et même sur un îlot totalement désert. Tout le monde vota pour que le petit renne s'installe sur sa tête. Zoro après quelques grognements, céda.

C'est alors que les ennuis commencèrent…

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

- Luffy. Es-tu près ?

- Toujours près !

- Au secours, une araignée ! Hurla Usopp.

Sanji et Nami d'un seul mouvement se serrèrent l'un l'autre dû à la peur. Usopp l'avait prévu. Il se retourna et lança l'énorme araignée sur Zoro. Elle atterri sur son épaule. Zoro la regarda avec indifférence. Du revers de la main il s'en débarrassa.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous Usopp ?

- Rien, rien je te jure… Un reflexe !

Usopp se retourna et continua d'avancé avec Luffy. Nami et Sanji se lâchèrent et toujours sur leurs gardes vérifièrent de temps en temps s'ils n'avaient pas d'araignée dans les parages. Tout ça sous l'œil amusée de Robin et moqueur de Zoro.

- Capitaine, c'est raté. J'ai échoué !

- Pas grave, la mission continue. À mon tour.

La marche continua pendant une petite heure sans problèmes. C'est alors qu'ils quittèrent la forêt pour arriver sur un plateau complètement désert. Quelques collines d'herbe verte et douce étaient les seuls choses à regarder.

Tous optèrent pour faire une petite pause à l'ombre des arbres de la forêt et regarder cet immense panorama.

- Usopp, où est-Luffy ?

- Juste parti vérifier quelque chose, t'inquiète.

Nami laissa couler. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait du moment où il ne se perdait pas. Soudain, une respiration rauque s'éleva de la forêt tous se retournèrent pour voir à quoi il avait à faire. Il eu quelques bruissement de feuille, des branches qui craquèrent puis…

- AAAAAH ! Un singe géant ! Hurla Usopp.

- ARGH ! Fit le singe.

Zoro, en un éclaire se mis devant le singe qui sautait dans les airs d'un arbre pour les attaquer. Il prit un de ses katanas et le découpa en morceau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Ce ne fut pas du sang qui sorti, mais Luffy avec son costume de singe en lambeau qui s'écrasa sur Zoro qui n'avait pas bougé sous la surprise.

- Luffy bordel qu'est ce que tu…

Zoro se tut. Son Capitaine avait bien plus peur de quelque chose d'autre que lui. Nami, qui elle avait vraiment eu peur de cette « blague », s'avançait vers Luffy. Avec le sourire certes, mais un sourire inquiétant pour tous ceux qui connaissait la navigatrice.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

- J'ai échoué aussi, Usopp… Pardon…

- Ne parle plus Luffy, économise tes forces !

Luffy, une grosse bosse sur le crâne, était à terre dans les bras de son canonnier.

- Je vais utiliser notre ultime attaque !

- Oh, non Usopp… c'est trop dangereux…

- Je le ferais pour toi !

Nami compris à ce moment là ce que Luffy et Usopp complotait sur le Sunny. Elle s'approcha discrètement d'eux.

- Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- C'est pour découvrir de quoi il a peur.

- Quoi ?

- Ba oui ! On veut le punir de nous empêcher de dormir en utilisant un truc qu'il n'aime pas. Seulement on ne sait pas de quoi il a peur ! Confia Luffy à sa navigatrice.

- C'n'est pas bête les gars !

- Sanji, tu nous écoutait ?

- Oui, et je trouve que vous avez totalement raison. Je vais vous aidez…

Une lueur malsaine scintilla dans l'œil de Sanji ainsi que dans son sourire. Nami se pris la tête d'une main et posa l'autre sur sa hanche tout en soupirant. Ils n'avaient pas autre chose à faire qu'à embêté le sabreur ?

Robin qui écoutait avec son pouvoir, sourit. Ce pauvre Zoro allait se souvenir longtemps de cette journée.

Dix minutes après l'altercation de Luffy, tout le monde repartit à l'exploration de l'île. Après avoir jugé que le désert d'herbe était inintéressant, ils pénétrèrent à nouveaux dans la forêt. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'ils avaient quittés le Sunny et qu'il n'avait rien vus d'extraordinaire sur cette île mis à par leur capitaine déguisé en singe pour les attaquer, un serpent qui essaya d'attaqué Zoro pour une raison inconnu, des scarabées et toutes sorte de chose pas très belle s'en prendre toujours à ce pauvre Zoro que l'île, décidément, n'aimait pas.

- Atlas suisei… murmura-t-il.

Un essaim d'abeilles tomba au pied de Zoro. Les abeilles sortirent et attaquèrent l'humain le plus proche, mais malheureusement pour elle, il était tellement en colère que toutes sortes de choses tombe sur lui aujourd'hui, qu'il ne chercha même pas à les éviter. Il sortie deux de ses katanas puis découpa d'une dextérité effrayante toutes les pauvres petites bête qui rebroussèrent vite chemin face à leur adversaire.

- Putain, mais ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai la poisse aujourd'hui ou quoi ! Rugit-t-il.

- Bah c'est vrai que là… compati Franky.

- Yohoho, aurais-tu fait quelque chose de mal pour que le ciel t'en veuille ?

- Pas que j'me souvienne…

Il soupira et commença à emprunté un autre chemin que le leur.

- Zoro-san, c'est par ici ! Lui rappela Brook

- Heu… oui je le savais…

Alors les 8 autres pirates soupirèrent à leur tour, ils continuèrent leur route en surveillant de plus belle leur épéiste. Leur exploration touchait à sa fin. Le soleil commençait à décliner. Soudain, ils glissèrent tous sur un chemin en pente. Plus de peur que de mal, ils se relevèrent et découvrirent qu'ils avaient été expulsés de la forêt pour atterrir sur une nouvelle plage. Ils se stopperaient ici pour se récompensé de cette belle exploration avant de retourné au Sunny. Nami et Robin s'assirent plus loin de la mer sur le sable en compagnie de Brook, Chopper et de Franky. Les deux musiciens jouaient, l'un de la guitare et l'autre du violon. Zoro marchait tranquillement plus loin, près de la mer. Seul Sanji, Luffy et Usopp ne profitèrent pas de ce petit temps de repos.

- Pff… À croire qu'il n'a peur de rien.

- Sale Marimo…

- Non… Je refuse d'abandonner !

- Mais Luffy, on a tout essayé…

Luffy soupira. C'est vrai ils avaient tout, vraiment tout essayé. Des petites aux grosse bête, des rampantes aux volantes, mais rien à faire, il gardait toujours son sang froid. Luffy n'aimait pas abandonner mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, son ami avait peur de rien…

Non, c'était impossible ! Même lui craignait quelque chose mais quoi… Luffy c'était de Nami et de son grand père qu'il avait peur, Zoro c'était forcément quelque chose.

À force de réfléchir Luffy en avait marre. En plus de l'empêcher de dormir, il osait le faire réfléchir. Et lui, marchait tranquillement sur la plage l'air de rien ! S'en était trop, il se leva. Il se repencha et pris une grosse boule de sable avec un peu d'algue dessus par inadvertance dans sa mains.

Et sous l'œil interrogateur de ses amis, il lança la boule.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Zoro marchait las. À force de marcher, il s'était rapproché du groupe de musicien ainsi que des deux femmes et du médecin. Ils le regardèrent arrivé lentement. Il pensait à tout, à rien… Soudain ses sens aiguisés lui donna le signale d'alarme. Il stoppa le projectile de sa main gauche. Il regarda autour de lui et vis le coupable. Luffy. Il le payera, mais que lui avait t'il balancé encore, il regarda sa main…

Son cœur loupa un battement. Sa main se mit à trembler son regard se fixa … il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il devenait tout pâle.

Devant cette réaction, les cinq pirates près de lui se levèrent et s'avancèrent.

Il suait, sa respiration était sifflante et sa tête commençait à lui jouer des tours.

Il paniquait. Son pire ennemi était là. Les algues… Sa hantise secrète. Il ne supportait pas ces êtres primitifs gluants et nauséabonds. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. D'ailleurs si on venait à l'apprendre ce serait la fin de sa réputation … Le futur meilleur sabreur du monde perdait son célèbre sang froid devant une simple petite algue.

- Zoro-san tout va bien ? S'enquit Brook qui remarquait que son compagnon commençais à tituber.

Il fixait sa main avec horreur puis plus rien.

- Zoro !

Il tourna de l'œil. C'est à ce moment là que le groupe de Luffy refit surface.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Luffy, inconscient que c'était lui qui avait causé cet état chez son compagnon.

- Chopper qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Nami cette fois-ci inquiète.

- Il a tourné de l'œil… peut-être la chaleur, je ne suis pas sûr.

Robin la plus proche de l'épéiste, trouvait cela bizarre. Ça avait été si rapide. La femme et le médecin lui faisait de l'air. Franky pendant ce temps demanda à Luffy :

- Qu'est ce que tu lui à balancé ?

- Rien, du sable mouillé, c'est tout !

Franky soupira. Ça ne devait pas être le sable qui le mettait dans un état pareil.

C'est alors que Zoro ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Zoro, ça va mieux ?

_« Pourquoi il me demande ça ? Qu'est ce que je fou par terre ? Pourquoi tout le monde est autour de moi comme ça ? J'ai chaud… »_

- Attend ne bouge pas !

Zoro releva son dos et se pris la tête de la main droite et mis sa main gauche sur son genoux maintenant replié.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de tombé dans les vapes comme ça !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Nami…

- La vérité ! Tu viens de tourner de l'œil !

- Quoi ?

C'est à ce moment là que tout lui revint. La boule de sable, son ennemi et… Sa main. Ces horreurs d'algue l'avaient touchée ! À cause de Luffy. Il le tuerait plus tard. Pour l'instant il fallait se la jouer fine pour ne pas être démasqué.

- Ah non c'est rien, je… j'avais chaud.

Robin tilta. Est-ce vraiment la raison ? Lui qui s'entrainait parfois par un soleil de plomb…

Zoro se releva néanmoins mais… elles étaient à ses pieds… Ses ennemis. Il hurla en sautant dans les bras de la personne là plus proche. Robin… Elle s'écrasa sous le poids de l'épéiste. Se rendant compte de son geste, il passa au dessus d'elle et se recula vivement. Il transpirait encore de plus belle. Il avait faillit marcher dessus !

Il remarqua alors les regards stupéfait de tous ses amis. Pour se la jouer fine, s'était parfaitement raté. Il baragouina quelque chose que personne ne compris. Ça allais trop vite dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre. Rien qu'un peu serait suffisant. Rien que pour dire que ce n'était rien. Soudain son cœur loupa un battement une fois de plus.

Sanji se baissa pour regarder la cause de la subite réaction qu'il n'avait que très peu apprécier. Il prit le peu d'algue qu'il trouva et prononça les mots que Zoro redoutais tant.

- C'est de ça… Que tu as peur ?

- MAIS NON PAS DU TOUT ! J'AI… J'ai… glissé…

Robin se releva et regarda dans la main de Sanji. Celui-ci commençais à se rapproché d'un Zoro complètement terrifié et paniqué.

- Je vois… Donc ça ne te fait rien si… Je fais ça !

Il avança brusquement sa main du visage de Zoro. Celui-ci hurla et mis les bras en l'air. Se rendant compte de sa réaction plus que stupide, il se releva en un sursaut. Son visage n'arrivait pas à se décider entre le rouge et le blanc. L'épéiste opta pour la fuite. Il se retourna et bras en l'air, courut de la façon qui rassemblait à Usopp quand celui-ci avait peur. Il hurlait et fuyait en soulevant un nuage de sable derrière son passage.

Ses amis restèrent en mode pause dix bonnes secondes devant la réaction du bretteur. Puis un rire gras et moqueur explosa de leur bouche. Même Robin rigola de bon cœur. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle stoppa le rire chez ses compagnons d'une annonce à faire froid dans le dos.

- Il est parti seul…

Ils mirent presque trois jours à retrouvé Zoro.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas pipé mots. Il évitait tout contact avec ses compagnons. Lors des repas, il prenait très vite son assiette et repartait encore plus vite.

Un midi, Robin ne s'était pas réveiller très tôt. Elle arriva presque en même temps que Zoro qui l'évitait elle aussi. Elle, lui souriait et lui, fuyait. C'était plutôt amusant. Alors qu'elle entrait à la suite de Zoro, elle fut surprise de voir l'épéiste lui sauter une nouvelle fois dessus. Elle s'écroula.

Sanji pour jouer encore un peu plus avec ses nerfs, avait servis un plateau de fuite de mer composé d'huitres, de crevettes, de langouste, de bigorneaux et de crabes, le tout sur une salade d'algues comestible, bien mis en valeur dans l'assiette de Zoro, bien sûr.

Zoro, toujours sur Robin, n'avait pas bougé. Il les avait touchées de son pouce en prenant son assiette ! Alors, Sanji, le voyant toujours sur Robin et n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir l'inttention de la lâcher, s'approcha vers lui.

- Oy Kso-Marimo, lâche-là !

Sanji prit l'assiette de Zoro et l'approcha de lui pour le faire fuir. Zoro se releva, releva Robin et la poussa vers Sanji en se mettant dans son dos, bras tendu. Il avait si honte ! Se cacher derrière une femme ! LUI ! Peu importait pour l'instant…

Robin devant Sanji, souriait au cuisinier. Sanji piqua un fard. Il saute deux fois sur sa tendre et chère Robin et après s'en sert comme bouclier !

Tous les autres regardaient la scène avec amusement mais surtout en silence. Ne voulant rien troublé au spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux.

- Oy ! Zoro ! La-

- Toi lâche-la !

- C'N'EST PAS MOI QUI LA TIENS !

- JE NE TE PARLE PAS DE ROBIN, MAIS DE L'ASSIETTE !

Sanji obtempéra. Près à tout pour qu'il la lâche. Robin souriait toujours. Elle s'en fichait, après tout, d'être utilisé comme bouclier face à des algues. C'était plutôt inattendu. Zoro refusa de la lâcher tout de suite. Il se dirigeait en pas chassé vers la sorti, toujours Robin au bout des bras. Puis ouvrit la porte et fuit de plus belle. Laissant Robin sur le pas de la porte, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Sanji bouillait. Décidément, il ne put se résoudre à utiliser sa peur contre lui, s'il avait ce genre de réaction. Si à chaque fois il sautait sur sa Robin chérie en voyant des algues… Cela, il ne pourrait pas le supporter une troisième fois.

Il était pris à son propre jeu.

Un mois après, Zoro repris à peu près une attitude normale…

**FIN**

Pauvre petit Zoro… J'aime le faire souffrir… GNIARK GNIARK GNIARK ! Mais ça se termine bien pour lui, puisque Sanji n'utilisera plus jamais les algues contre lui ! Je ne suis pas si méchante en faite.

Je ne garanti rien sur l'attitude des autres.

Je tiens à signaler que cette phobie de Zoro est totalement sortie de mon imagination !


End file.
